


【C罗水仙】久别

by LMY7



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMY7/pseuds/LMY7
Summary: #尤文罗x曼联罗#克里斯蒂亚诺x克里斯#自攻自受注意！#可能有后续吧……





	【C罗水仙】久别

克里斯关掉热水，随意擦擦身体，套上宽松的浴袍，在腰间系了个松松垮垮的结。

一进卧室，克里斯便被人搂进怀里。 克里斯一惊，手肘向后，正打算挣开，突然闻到了来人身上熟悉的气息，便彻底放松下来。

“你回来了！”热情似火的年轻人惊喜地转身抱住未来的“自己”，吻住“自己”的嘴唇，像幼兽一般啃咬着对方柔软的唇瓣。

身着深蓝色正装的克里斯蒂亚诺摩挲着怀中人的后颈，回应着他的亲吻。

“啧啧”的水声从唇瓣相贴处流出，在情事上稍显稚嫩的克里斯眼神已有些迷离。

克里斯蒂亚诺的手钻进克里斯的浴袍下摆，一寸寸抚摸他线条优美的大腿。

“嗯……”克里斯在被克里斯蒂亚诺触碰的瞬间，轻哼出声，“别、别摸了。”

“我可舍不得放开，”克里斯蒂亚诺忍不住轻笑，在克里斯耳旁吐息，“你不是挺舒服的嘛。”说罢，便含住了克里斯的耳垂。

年轻人霎时红了脸颊，星星点点的呻吟溢出双唇。

克里斯蒂亚诺将克里斯抵在光滑的墙面上，一手垫在克里斯交叠放在头顶的双手下，虚扣着他的手腕，修长的腿挤进克里斯腿间，膝盖向上，若有若无地摩擦着克里斯的会阴。

另一只手则更加不老实，扯松了腰带，沿着腰线一路摸到胸口，肆意地揉捏着克里斯饱满而富有弹性的胸肌，挤压成引人遐想的美妙形状。

“哈啊……”克里斯挣扎着想躲开这过分的侵扰，却被克里斯蒂亚诺的指甲轻刮乳首。细小的电流从胸前传向四肢百骸，克里斯绷紧了身体。

“乖一点。”年长者在克里斯的耳边呢喃，舔舐着克里斯的耳廓，亲吻他耳后，再次激起一阵敏感的颤栗。

克里斯蒂亚诺揉捏着克里斯的胸肌，手指绕着乳晕打转，却不再触碰最关键的那一点。

克里斯被他撩得邪火乱窜，最终都汇入下腹。

“你顶到我了。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，微微顶胯，半勃的性器隔着布料顶弄着克里斯胯下束缚在黑色内裤里的隆起。

克里斯向前摆胯，手指收了收，想攥住些什么。

压住喉间的喘息，他开口道：“你、你摸摸我。”说完羞耻地将头偏向另一侧，耳朵红透。

克里斯蒂亚诺并未回答。他松开了克里斯的耳朵，低头亲吻他的侧颈，一路向下，在尚且白皙的肌肤上留下点点红痕。

放开禁锢克里斯的手，手指往下，滑过腹肌，环住他的腰，慢慢地揉搓。

克里斯蒂亚诺躬身含住年轻人已经充血变硬的乳粒。粗糙的舌头舔过，带来难言的快感，克里斯忍不住挺了挺胸。

克里斯恢复自由的手摸上另一侧被冷落的一点，学着克里斯蒂亚诺先前的动作轻轻搓捻。克里斯轻喘着，发出了满足的喟叹。

克里斯蒂亚诺忽地牙齿轻咬，向外拉扯已有些红肿的乳头。痛感与快感同时袭来，克里斯咬住下唇，眼角嫣红，性器硬得滴水，胯下布料浸湿了一片。

克里斯抓着克里斯蒂亚诺的手伸到下方：“碰……哈啊……碰碰我，好、好难受。”

克里斯蒂亚诺顺从地将他内裤的前端拉下，精神的一根弹出来撞在克里斯蒂亚诺的腿根，年长者的性器又硬了几分。

克里斯蒂亚诺逗弄着年轻人彻底勃起的性器，骚刮马眼，用顶端流出的清夜涂抹柱身做润滑，上下撸动着，指尖不时蹭过底端的囊袋。

克里斯舒服又难耐地扭动着腰肢，让敏感脆弱的顶端在年长者笔挺的西裤上摩擦。

克里斯蒂亚诺仍在啃咬克里斯红肿的乳头，他忽然开口道：“你说……胸这么大，能不能吸出奶呢？”说罢便含住奶头吮吸着。

从未想象过会从“自己”口中听到这种话的克里斯在上下刺激之下，猛地绷紧成弓，在克里斯蒂亚诺手里快速挺动了几十下，竟射了出来，浓稠的白浊溅到两人腰腹间。

克里斯蒂亚诺略感诧异地抬头看向克里斯的脸，果然带着羞恼的红。

克里斯蒂亚诺刚想开口，就被克里斯的吻堵住了嘴，一个青涩的、毫无章法的吻。舌尖纠缠。

克里斯无师自通地顶了顶克里斯蒂亚诺敏感的上颚，在他想继续时结束了这个吻。

“闭嘴，不准笑。”克里斯纯净却又带着春意的眼睛瞪着克里斯蒂亚诺，甜蜜的棕色眼瞳氤氲着淡淡的水色。

克里斯蒂亚诺安抚地亲吻他的眼睛：“没关系，小家伙不过是太想我了。”

说完，克里斯蒂亚诺含住了克里斯的嘴唇，轻轻吻着，干净的那只手温柔地摩挲着克里斯的后颈。

克里斯想说些什么，最终还是软倒在他细密的亲吻下。

待到克里斯的性器再次精神，克里斯蒂亚诺扯下他的内裤，沾满精液的手指试探地戳进紧致的后穴。

骤然袭来的异物感让克里斯攥紧了克里斯蒂亚诺的手臂，于是克里斯得到了更加柔和的亲吻作为安慰。

“乖，放松。”克里斯蒂亚诺缓慢地向内开拓，伸入的指节转动着按压紧致的穴口肌肉。

克里斯靠在他的怀里，努力放松身体，收缩着穴口将年长者的手指往里吸。


End file.
